secrètes cicatrices
by Ripper de la Blackstaff
Summary: Les secrets restent enfouis quand les cicatrices sont tenus secrètes. Pourquoi est ce que Rogue a toujours des vêtements aussi stricts, qui ne montrent rien de lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il cache ?
1. Dans lequel le suspense est créé

Hello everybody !! Je suis de retour avec une nouvelle traduction. « Secret scars » de Lost In The Forest. 

La version anglaise est disponible : 

Alors, disclaimer : Harry Potter et CO sont à JK Rowling, l'histoire est à Lost In The Forest, et moi, bin je traduis… 

Le chapitre 6 de « Quatre Rogue pour le prix d'un » est en cours d'écriture. Je posterai le chapitre deux de « Secret Scars » demain. Il y en a pour l'instant 6 chapitres. 

And now ladies and gents, on with the story !!!

CHAPITRE 1.

Le col de Severus Rogue est déboutonné. Jamais le public, c'est-à-dire ses élèves, pendant des années d'enseignement, ne l'avait jamais vu autrement que parfait. Pour un homme qui se moquait totalement de son apparence extérieure, il était horriblement strict avec ses vêtements.

Le col de _Severus Rogue_ est déboutonné. Le col d'une chemise blanche amidonnée et passée à l'eau de javel dépassait, et même un peu de peau à jamais cendrée brillait à travers. 

_Le bouton du col de Severus Rogue est défait. Je me demande s'il le sait. Est ce que je dois lui dire ? Il enlèverait des points. Je ne peux pas lui dire et je ne peux pas laisser un pauvre première année innocent lui dire. _Les yeux d'Hermione était attachés à sa gorge comme il faisait le tour de la classe en déduisant des points et en brisant les confiances. _Il ne sait pas que c'est défait. Quelqu'un d'autre l'a remarqué ?_ Elle détacha les yeux de son col et balaya la classe du regard. Tout le monde était occupé, concentré sur leur potion de guérison, comme elle devrait l'être aussi. Mais voir un peu de peau de Rogue qui _n'était pas_ ses doigts ou son visage était rare. Rarissime en effet.

Elle décida de le dire à Rogue après le cours en espérant qu'il serait reconnaissant et la laisserait s'en tirer sans dommages. 

Et bien, Hermione n'avait jamais été très bonne en divination. 

- Monsieur ? dit Hermione avec précaution après que tout les autres soient partis. Rogue se tourna vers elle, l'air impatient.

- Oui Miss Granger ?, 

Seul son courage gryffondorien et le fait que Rogue pouvait arrêter Cerbère d'un seul coup d'œil empêcha Hermione de partir.

- Heu, vous… Votre chemise n'est pas boutonné jusqu'en haut.

Le temps se figea comme le regard habituellement effrayant mais inoffensif de Rogue devint venimeux.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez dit ?

Chaque mot la heurtait et brûlait sa peau comme de l'acide.

- Le… L-Le… 

Elle avala en tremblant.

- Le bouton de votre col est ouvert.

Sa main pâle vola à son cou avec la vitesse de Hermès. 

- Dehors. 

Elle était pétrifiée comme les statues de Méduse. Il se précipita vers elle, cape au vent et yeux flamboyants, sa baguette à la main.

- Dehors !

Elle était sortie avant que le poids de la colère de ses mots ne lui tombe dessus.

Il se retira dans sa chambre et se reboutonna. Il vérifia trois fois les boutons de ses habits avant de se servir une boisson forte.

_Ce n'est même pas encore midi. Tu as un problème. Plusieurs, en fait._ Il frotta son visage dans ses mains et se permit de respirer.

_Personne n'a vu. Personne n'a hurlé._ Il se servit un autre verre. _Personne n'a vu._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Je sais, c'est plutôt court comparé à ce que je fais d'habitude, mais hé, ce n'est pas moi qui ai écrit cela. 

Alors imaginez : Je suis à genoux devant vous et je vous supplie : une review !!!!!!!!!!!!! S'il vous plaît !! Auteurs, pensez à cela : rien ne vous fait plus plaisir que de recevoir une review, c'est la même chose pour les autres. Alors postez une review, please !


	2. Dans lequel le décor est planté

Chose promise, chose due : le deuxième chapitre !

CHAPITRE 2.

La plupart des gens ne savent pas que Severus Rogue a sa propre salle de bain. La plupart des gens ne savent pas qu'il a une chambre séparée, loin de celles de ses collègues.  La plupart des gens s'en moquerait. Il était juste trop rigoureux, trop rigide, trop mystérieux pour leurs goûts.

Et il portait toujours ces vêtements. Maillot blanc désinfecté, boxers blancs désinfectés, sous chemise blanche désinfectée, chemise noire sans tâche à col haut, aux manches très longues, pantalon très longs boutonné aux chevilles. Personne n'avait jamais rien vu d'autre. Personne n'avait jamais voulu.

Naturellement il y avait des gens qui se demandaient pourquoi il était si couvert. C'était dans la nature humaine de se demander, mais les gens évitaient généralement de lui demander. La curiosité tuait le chat (*) mais avait abattu des chose beaucoup plus grandes. Et Rogue ne semblait pas être le genre d'homme à pleurer la mort de quelqu'un, chat, humain ou n'importe. 

Et donc, personne ne lui demandait pourquoi il était si strict, ou pourquoi il ne baignait pas avec ses collègues, ou pourquoi ses appartements étaient séparés. Personne ne voulait savoir, personne n'était curieux, personne ne se souciait. 

Rogue n'aurait pas pu être plus satisfait. 

Et donc il vivait sa vie comme ça, caché derrière des masques et des robes de sorcier, à la fois physiquement et métaphoriquement. Il se réveillait chaque matin, et choisissait ses vêtements, toujours les mêmes, dans son placard. Il s'habillait, déjeunait, enseignait et se retirait dans appartements à la fin du jour. Il buvait un verre de vieux scotch écossais et transformait ses vêtements en habits de nuits guindés, boutonnés jusqu'en haut, avec de longues manches. 

Jour après jour, il suivait cette routine. Peu de choses changeaient. Rien n'avait besoin de changer. 

Et c'est pourquoi voir le bouton du col de Rogue ouvert était si… _étrange_. Ce n'était… pas arrivé. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Ca n'arriverait pas. 

_Au moins, plus jamais._ Rogue vérifia encore une fois ses boutons. _C'est la cinquième fois. Arrête çà ! Pourquoi est ce que tu ne peux pas juste arrêter ça ?_

Il les vérifia encore. _De quoi as-tu peur ? Les gens comprendront. _

Non,  ils ne comprendront pas. 

_Dumbledore comprendrait,_ dit calmement sa voix intérieure.

Oui, le parfait Dumbledore. Dumbledore avec toutes les réponses. Dumbledore, le dieu sorcier omniscient. 

_Dumbledore, être humain décent. _Il vérifia encore ses boutons. Tous parfait en bien en place. Personne ne verra. 

_Personne ne criera. Ils comprendront. _Voila d'où il se rappelait cette conversation. Sa famille comprendrait. Ils étaient si compréhensifs sur tout. Ils avaient vu sa marque, savaient ce qu'il était, ce qu'il avait fait. Ils l'aimaient toujours, l'acceptaient toujours. 

C'est pourquoi il leur avait montré. Il pensait qu'ils comprendraient et qu'ils l'aimeraient. 

Mais ils virent. Et hurlèrent. 

_« Tu peux tout nous dire ou tout nous montrer, mon chéri. Nous comprendrons tous. » lui avait dit sa mère en caressant ses cheveux affectueusement. Sa sœur lui serra la main à la fois pour le réconforter et pour le presser de continuer. Il se recula avec précaution. _

_« Dans mes années de service, j'ai été récompensé et puni. Mes punitions n'étaient pas exactement le genre ''coupez le avec du papier et versez du citron dessus'' ». Sa famille sourit. « En fait, le Seigneur Sombre utilisait souvent mes potions sur moi-même. Il était plutôt ironique dans sa jeunesse. » Son père eut un rire bref et semblait devenir impatient. « Il utilisait de l'acide, et quelques fois de l'eau bénite, il savait que j'ai le sang vampire de mes ancêtres. » Il défit sa chemise, un bouton à la fois, toujours maître du suspense. Il ne permettait pas de me soigner, ni à moi, ni aux autres, donc j'ai cicatrisé. » Chemise ouverte, il l'ouvrit. _

_Il y eut un moment de silence orageux et tendu, pendant que sa famille étudiait sa poitrine. _

_Silence brisé comme les rêves et les espoirs quand sa sœur cria. Hurla. _

_Tu connais ce cri_, pensa-t-il,_ Tu l'as déjà entendu. Tes victimes criaient comme ça quand tu les torturais, quand tu les tuais, eux et ceux qu'ils aimaient. Tu as hurlé comme ça._

Il n'avait pas vu sa famille depuis. C'était… _il y a quoi ? Sept ans ? Cependant, on dirait que ça s'est passé hier. Des blessures ne guérissent jamais. Quelques blessures ne cicatrisent jamais. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(*) J'ai traduit le proverbe anglais. Je n'ai pas trouvé de traduction qui allait avec la suite. Je ne suis pas une pro. Si vous en trouvez une : marjorieloze@aol.com

Alors si vous aimez ou si vous détestez, dites le moi ! Postez une review !!


	3. Dans lequel les personnages sont dévelop...

Chapitre 3.

_Secrets scar when secret scars are kept. _

- Alors,  qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il n'a pas pu te donner une retenue, tu n'as rien fait de mal. 

- Ah ouais, parce que ça l'a toujours arrêté avant, dit Ron en levant les yeux au ciel. Rogue te colle parce que tu respires sans sa permission. Sois réaliste, Harry ! Rogue donne des heures de colle parce qu'on n'éternue pas à la Serpentard. 

Rogue avait été en effet ivre quand il avait donné _cette_ détention. Hermione ignorait les deux garçons et continuait d'essayer de travailler sur son devoir d'arithmancie. _Si on enlève 6 à la destinée trois et qu'on rajoute trois et qu'on remplace l'élu 1 par le 8, nous pouvons conclure…_

- Mais pourquoi est ce que tu es resté après tout ?, demanda Harry.

- Tu ne prends pas un autre projet d'étude, n'est ce pas ?, dit Ron exaspéré. Et _potions_ ! Pourquoi potions ?      

- Mieux vaut potions que divination., fit remarquer Hermione.

- Donc tu prends un autre projet ? Hermione Camillo Granger !, dit Ron dans sa meilleur imitation de mère en train de réprimander. Doit on avoir un remake de l'accident du retourneur de ''Je-suis-si-intelligente-que-j'ai-besoin-de-conquérir-le-temps-pour-apprendre-plus-de-choses-et-devenir-plus-intelligente'' temps de la troisième année ?

Hermione et Harry étaient tous les deux d'accord que le nom était beaucoup trop long et beaucoup trop descriptif malgré sa véracité. Hermione le nommait l'Incident car c'était le seul qu'elle avait à elle toute seule et parce que la plupart des autres évènements de sa vie, qui méritaient le titre d'incidents, rentraient dans la catégorie ''je me suis presque faite tuée.''

Hermione roula le parchemin sur lequel il y avait sa recherche, jeta un regard venimeux à Ron, saisit ses devoirs de manière menaçante, comme si elle était un troll des montagnes, le rouleau et sa massue. 

- Je ne prenais pas un autre sujet, grogna-t-elle d'une voix hachée et impatiente. 

Elle était retournée dans la salle commune les lèvres serrées et avait essayé de reprendre son souffle, ce qui était plutôt dure avec les lèvres scellées. Rogue lui avait coupé le souffle, l'esprit et à peu près tout. La salle commune était heureusement vide quand elle était revenue et elle avait été capable de reprendre son souffle, ses esprits et à peu près tout avant que les autres ne reviennent. 

Cependant, ils avaient remarqué qu'elle était restée après le cours.

- Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais ?, demanda Ron. 

Hermione resserra les parchemins dans sa main et tenta de changer le sujet, désespérée.

- Tiens, au fait, t'as entendu ? J'ai lu dans le Daily Prophet que les Harpies Sainte-Tête avaient engagé une nouvelle attrapeuse. 

Ron eut l'air déchiré entre deux options : continuer d'embêter Hermione et se renseigner sur cette nouvelle. 

- J'ai entendu qu'elle avait du sang de harpie dans les veines, dit Harry, pour que Ron se détourne d'Hermione et se plonge dans cette discussion.

Hermione lui lança un regard reconnaissant et lui murmura « merci » derrière le dos de Ron. Harry continua :

- Tu penses que ça a… euh… _influencé_ la décision de l'entraîneur ?

- Influencé ? Non mais tu rigoles ??? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils n'en ont pas fait leur mascotte ? Aello Mordred était leur meilleur choix…

Hermione les laissa à leur discussion le temps lui avait donné beaucoup de choses mais la patience d'écouter ses amis disserter sur le Quidditch n'est était pas une. Elle monta dans sa chambre et apprécia le silence et la paix qui venaient avec le soir. Ses compagnes de chambre n'étaient nulle part en vue.

_Dans la librairie, peut être ?_, puis se rappelant qui étaient ses colocataires, elle fit un autre essai. _Probablement en train d'échanger du maquillage avec une Serdaigle dans une salle de classe déserte, ou bien en train d'échanger de la salive avec un Serpentard dans la tour d'astronomie. _C'était plus réaliste_._

Elle lâcha son cartable sur son lit et organisa son contenu selon les matières et le jour où elle les avait. Son subconscient ne la laisserait pas faire autre chose tant que ceci ne serait pas organisé. Quand elle eut fini, elle mit ses vêtements de nuit, qui était tous sobres, mélangés et assortis. Ce soir, elle portait un haut noir et un pantalon noir et blanc avec des chatons dessus. Ses amies se moquaient toujours d'elle parce que c'était moldu, comme beaucoup de ses affaires, mais elle avait découvert très vite qu'il était plus facile de dormir si l'on n'avait pas de vêtements qui brillaient comme la lune dans le noir, ou qui fondaient littéralement si le dormeur avait trop chaud sous la couette. 

Elle replia ses draps et grimpa dans le lit. Il était encore très tôt pour se coucher, mais elle avait déjà fait ses devoirs pour le week-end ( _peut-être que je passe trop de temps à travailler, _concéda-t-elle.) et elle n'était pas particulièrement pressée d'écouter pourquoi Mordred était visiblement supérieur à Aurelianus et que les juges n'avaient pas le droit de préférer le lignage au talent. Peut-être que les Harpies Saintes-Têtes étaient des Serpentards. 

Elle se couvrit avec les draps, s'enfonça au plus profond de sa couette. 

Mais elle ne pouvait pas, pour une fois, s'arrêter de penser au professeur Rogue.

_L'intuition suggérerait qu'il cache une marque ou une cicatrice qu'il ne veut pas qu'on voit. Si on connaît Rogue, on peut supposer que c'est la Marque Sombre, mais les soupçons diraient qu'on ne cache pas un corps entier pour une marque. _

_Peut-être que, dans un moment de gloire et d'adrénaline, ou d'ivresse, il se l'ait fait tatouer en plein milieu la poitrine. _

_Peut être que c'est vraiment un vampire, et s'il montre trop de peau, il va brûler, avoir des cloques et fondre ? Et c'est pourquoi il est toujours dans les donjons._

_Peut être que c'est un travesti qui porte des sous-vêtements de femme en dessous de ses robes de sorcier ?_

_Peut-être qu'il a un Désordre d'Obsession Compulsif et que si l'un de ses boutons est défait, ça l'enverrait dans une crise de folie frénétique._

_Ou peut être que tout va bien et que je suis en train de me bouffer le cerveau avec ça._ Elle soupira comme elle plongeait dans le sommeil. _C'est ce qui est le plus probable. Mais enfin, la curiosité n'a jamais tué personne._

Rogue se retourna dans son lit, toujours un peu nauséeux de son tour solo des bars, qu'il avait fait la nuit d'avant. Il remercia les Pouvoirs Qui Etaient qu'on était samedi, et qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie pour compter les boutons. 

Il s'était saoulé à ne plus tenir debout. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était arrivé jusqu'à son lit, mais il pouvait supposer qu'il avait titubé jusque là, après avoir fini une bouteille de scotch Whisky de 15 ans d'âge, comme ses appartements étaient fermés à clé et placé sous charmes et comme sa cheminée n'était pas connecté au réseau. Il était probable que personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait la nuit précédente. Il aurait pu hurler au meurtre sanglant, douloureux et pas une âme ne l'aurait entendu, encore moins les fantômes. Mais ils comptaient à peine pour des âmes. 

Néanmoins, Rogue était couché sur son lit et après avoir passé un moment à penser, maudit les Pouvoirs Qui Etaient pour ne pas avoir mis son lit chaud et confortable plus près du placard qui contenait sa potion anti-gueule de bois. 

Il respira profondément et se prépara pour le sol dur et froid. Il avait toujours voulu mettre quelque chose doux autour de son lit, mais il n'y avait pas de magasins convenables à Pré-au-lard et il ne voulait pas de tapis qui volait ou qui dévorait les pieds des gens. 

Il se força à s'asseoir. _Je devrais être mort de chaud. Je suis probablement… humfff… _sûrement _le seul professeur de tout Poudlard qui portent des vêtements longs la nuit, en plein été. _

_Ca n'importe pas vraiment, n'est ce pas ? C'est l'hiver, et porter des vêtements longs est parfaitement sensé. _Il arrêta de penser. _Pas que je suis particulièrement concerné par ce qui est sensé. _Il lança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit et se prépara pour le froid qui venait avec la pierre. _Parce qu'un homme sensé aurait bien sûr choisi de vivre dans une jolie, petite et haute tour en hauteur, où réside l'air chaud._ Il se leva du lit et sentit l'aiguille su sol froid et dur lui remontait le corps jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il maudit aussi le fait que les potions étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique : A près de la porte de la classe et Z près de la porte de la chambre. _Mais, _réfléchit-il,_ c'était plus simple que de réviser la langue anglaise pour faire adopter la potion Zanti gueule de bois._ Il rentra dans son labo et en sortit deux fioles de potion.

_Je vais en garder dans ma table de chevet._ Il se recoucha._ J'ai l'horrible intuition que cette cuite là ne sera pas la dernière que j'aurai. Maintenant je vais dormir, comme tout homme sensé. _Il dormit. Comme tout homme sensé.

--------------------------------------

Note de l'auteur : Aello est une des trois Harpies. Les autres étant Ocypete et Celaeno. Elles sont issues de la mythologie grecque.

Note de la traductrice : Voila un troisième chapitre. Bon, je n'ai pas cours demain après midi donc je vais faire le chapitre 4. Si j'ai fini, vous l'aurez peut être vendredi soir ou samedi après midi. Si vous êtres sages et si vous laissez des reviews. Lol.

A la prochaine,

Ripper… !


	4. Dans lequel la situation n'évolue pas

Je me suis aperçue que le URL de l'histoire originale n'est pas passé. Voici donc son code : 1243415

CHAPITRE 4

_Les yeux de Rogue sont rouges extrêmement foncés._ Les plupart des gens pensent qu'ils sont noirs, tout simplement, mais si on regarde de près, on peut s'apercevoir qu'en fait, ils sont rouges foncés. 

_Ils sont d'un très beau rouge._ La plupart des gens sont assez intelligent pour éviter le regard sombre et vicieux de Rogue. Toutefois, je pense que quand les gens deviennent _trop_ intelligents, ils semblent perdre quelques notions de sens commun, comme les basses notes d'Isaac Newton à l'université de Cambridge, ou Albert Einstein, maître de la physique mais qui ignorait les règles élémentaires de mathématiques.

_Plutôt comme du sang séché._ Cela semble être le cas d'une sorcière plus que capable, l'unique mademoiselle Hermione Camillo Granger. 

_Bien que peut-être, ce serait mieux si je n'associe pas les yeux de Rogue avec du sang séché._ Pour sa défense, elle pouvait dire qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment se concentrer sur ses yeux mais ils étaient la seule qu'elle pouvait regarder si elle voulait éviter de fixer les boutons de sa chemise. Elle avait commencé par ses cheveux, bien sur, mais avait rapidement laissé tomber quand elle avait listé « graisse » comme ingrédient de la potion anti-gueule de bois qu'elle était supposée préparer. Elle avait ensuite regardé d'un air hébété ses lèvres pendant un petit moment, mais avait réalisé qu'elle fixait les **lèvres** du professeur Rogue, et avait rapidement regardé ailleurs. 

_Peut-être qu'ils sont bordeaux ou comme du vin._ Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme une dépendance macabre dont elle ne pouvait pas plus se débarrasser que de sa soif de connaissance. Ou de sa curiosité. 

_Comme des roses noires qui ne sont jamais vraiment noires._ Elle travaillait sur sa potion distraitement, son attention divisée entre les racines de mandragore et ses essais pour trouver les bons mots pour décrire les yeux de Rogue. 

_Ou la pleine lune quand elle est rouge._ Il avait remarqué son regard fixe, bien sûr. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire, pour le moment, à part être amusé. Il savait qu'il devait la surprendre avant qu'elle n'ajoute 'ajouter les ingrédients dans le mauvais ordre', et n'arrose tout le monde et le plafond avec sa potion. 

_Comme un papillon couleur bourgogne._

- Miss Granger, je suis flatté par l'attention que vous me prêtez, mais je crois que votre concentration serait mieux utilisée si elle était dirigée sur votre potion, comme elle est supposée le faire en cours de potion. 

Hermione rougit de honte et de colère à être ainsi humilié devant la classe, même si c'était justifié. 

- Si vous aviez ajouté les racines de Mandragore avant les poils de scrout-à-pétard, nous aurions tous été à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde et pas seulement les habitués. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vous être vous concentrée. 

- Oui, monsieur.

Elle était assez sage pour ne plus rien dire et de garder le volume de sa voix à zéro. Le bon sens était finalement à sa place. 

Elle ne leva plus les yeux de son travail. Rogue était content

--------------------------------------

Petit chapitre, je sais mais ce n'est pas moi qui écris. Le prochain chapitre arrivera sans doute mercredi. J'ai les bacs blancs la semaine prochaine donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour traduire mais je ne garantirai rien. Alors vous n'oubliez pas de reviewer, svp ????

Mélusine – Marie Maugrey-Rogue : En effet, je suis partie en Angleterre avec mon Giles à moi, qui s'appelle Hervé. Voyage scolaire, cinq jours avec mon prof. Le pied, on s'est éclaté. Lol. Rupert dit que ok, pour le thé au manoir, c'est quand tu veux…

C-fleurbleue : C'est super ce que t'as fait ! Laisser une review sur la version originale, c super sympa !

Merci à tous mes reviewers pour votre soutien, pour le temps que vous avez pris pour les reviews et pour votre gentillesse.

A la prochaine,

Ripper…


	5. Dans lequel reviennent les roses noires

CHAPITRE 5

_J'étais assise sur un banc. Un banc en pierre. Un banc de pierre froide. Je peux sentir la morsure du cruel hiver à travers ma jupe et en moi. Cela me glace les sangs. Je frissonne, me sentant soudainement comme remplie de fourmis, rampant sous ma peau, en synchronisation avec mes muscles. Mon instinct me dit de me lever, et je sens aussi la pierre froide sous mes pieds. Je presse mes mains contre ma jupe à hauteur des cuisses et je sens ce qui reste du froid contre mes paumes calleuses et rêches. Mes bras sont recouverts de nylon, ce qui me pense à croire ma jupe est aussi en nylon. Elle est assez courte, comme une minijupe. Mes vêtements sont noirs. Je suis supposée avoir, il devrait y avoir, un voile de mariée déchiré sur mon visage, mais rien n'obstrue ma vue. Je me demande s'il est vraiment là même je ne peux pas le voir. Je l'ai laissé sur le banc ? Je me retourne et je constate que le banc n'est plus là. Je frissonne encore. _

_Je me retourne encore et je trouve une bruyère entremêlée d'épine et de feuilles. Il poussait du sol d'un cachot, comme un oasis dans un désert de pierres glacées. Le buisson était entrelacé de manière à imiter les tresses d'une jeune fille maltraitée par un jeune espiègle au charme éthéré. Mais les roses qui poussaient dessus, étaient alignées, comme une rangée de boutons ou d'arbres dans un verger. _

_Ces roses n'étaient pas rouges sang, ou rouges comme des roses normales, mais vraiment, follement, profondément noires noires comme les eaux des profondeurs les plus inaccessibles de l'océan, où les rayons du soleil ne peuvent pénétrer et où les poissions ont des noms mauvais comme le poisson dragon, le diable noir, ou le poisson vipère.  Noires comme la robe de la Mort quand elle enlève une âme d'un corps. Noires comme un nuit biblique, sans étoiles à trois heures du matin tapantes, quand même les corbeaux ont peur de voler, de s'opposer aux cieux qui dominent. _

_Il y avait une rose au centre, entourée des autres, comme un roi au milieu de ses sujets. Je m'avance pour la prendre dans mes mains, respirer son odeur douce et entêtante, mais quand je sens la douceur veloutée de ses pétales, les fleurs autour flétrissent leurs têtes me faisant des courbettes sur leurs tiges faibles. Leurs pétales gardaient leur couleur profonde mais leurs bords se recourbaient et ridaient comme un vieil homme. Les feuilles deviennent fragiles et marrons, faisant d'étranges angles sur leurs tiges. _

_Je regarde celle que je protège de mes mains, toujours fraîche et pleinement éclose. C'est ma rose. MA rose. Mes mains semblent la tenir de manière possessive maintenant, bien qu'elles n'avaient pas bougées pendant mes réflexions. Impulsivement, je mis la rose sur mon œil, comme une caméra. Il y avait l'image d'un homme dans la fleur un homme que je connaissais, dans Ma Rose._

_L'image zooma et se concentra sur les lèvres de l'homme si vite que je me jetai en arrière et que je tombai par terre. _

_Les roses étaient jeunes encore en bonne santé, en pleine éclosion, pratiquement des boutons. Au centre de chaque clignait un œil, un œil rouge sang. Il me fixait tous sans émotion, des yeux rouges sang morts. _

_Le roi Rose, Ma Rose portait une paire de lèvres pâles, contrastant fortement avec les pétales noirs. La lèvre supérieure s'étirait légèrement et doucement. Je pouvais presque jurer qu'elles avaient un sourire ironique, et qu'elles se moquaient de moi. Je n'avais pas le temps d'étudier ces lèvres, comme je l'avais déjà fait, car elles ont commencé à murmurer quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Je m'approchai jusqu'à ce que je sente les lèvres contre mon oreille, murmurant et frôlant le lobe. Je dus tendre l'oreille pour entendre :_

- _La vérité est dans la lumière. La vérité est dans la lumière. La vérité est dans la lumière. La vérité_

_Est dans la lumière. Je me détournai de la rose et je regardai le banc - de nouveau là – et mon voile. Je savais qu'il était sur le banc. C'était le banc qui n'était pas là, pas le voile. Le banc était auréolé de lumière vibrante. _

_Je pouvais voir le voile déchiré._

_J'avais besoin du voile._

_J'avais besoin de la lumière. _

_Mais quand je voulus le prendre, la lumière se dissout…_

… Et elle se réveilla, pantelante. Elle saisit le carnet et le crayon qu'elle gardait près de son lit, avec des mouvements désordonnés et hâtifs. Elle y inscrit rapidement ce qu'elle se rappelait du rêve, mais c'était vague. Demain, elle regarderait ce que voulait dire ce rêve. Mais son subconscient connaissait déjà sa signification. 

**************************************

Oui, je sais, j'avais dit mercredi, mais j'ai été malade tout de suite après le bac blanc, alors… Forcément, à moins que vous auriez préféré une succession de phrase sans signification et sans rapport l'une avec l'autre, j'ai préféré attendre que je puisse me tenir debout avant de me remettre à bosser. Pour ceux qui lisent la version française, Lost_in_the_Forest a sorti son chapitre 7 ! 

Alors, merci de reviewer !!

Bisous, à la prochaine,

Ripper…


	6. Dans lequel un album photo est consulté

CHAPITRE 6 

Severus passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice qui courait le long du côté gauche de son cou, au dessus de la clavicule. Celle-ci passait cet os et s'arrêtait à la première côte. C'était sa première cicatrice et il pouvait la suivre des doigts les yeux fermés. Elle devrait être la plus difficile à tracer dur aux multiples autres cicatrices postérieures qui croisaient son chemin, mais c'était la plus facile plus lui. Ses doigts l'avaient touché tant de fois depuis le jour où il l'avait reçu. Il avait été…

_Un mangemort depuis trois semaines. Il avait appris toutes les règles, les astuces à savoir et connaissait les limites à ne pas dépasser.  Il le pensait, en tout cas, et ce fut ce qui le décida. Il était pour lui qu'il ait une promotion._

_Et donc, il avait essayé de faire ce qui plairait, selon lui, au Maître il avait tué un mangemort rebelle, un espion du ministère. Il s'était assuré que sa mort avait été longue et douloureuse pour le punir de sa trahison. Il avait fait ça tout seul il était jeune et avide, il réclamait que la connaissance de cette réussite lui soit pleinement et entièrement attribuée. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ses plans ou de ses actions. Personne ne savait jusqu'à ce que le Maître voit le corps pendu et en décomposition devant ses sujets. Ceux-ci étaient impressionnés par l'état horrible et insensé du corps._

_Le Maître demanda qui avait fait ça. _

_Ses serviteurs se figèrent, ils savaient ce qui allait arriver. _

_Severus non. Il fit un pas en avant. Tout le monde fit immédiatement un pas en arrière, loin de lui. Ce fut comme si une sphère imaginaire l'entourait, sphère emplie de gaz toxiques que les autres avaient peur de respirer. Il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. _

- _Jeune Severus, ronronna la Maître, Jeune et bête Severus._

_Severus s'agenouilla dans un salut futile. _

- _T'ai je dit de faire cela pour moi, jeune et bête Severus ? _

- _Non, mon Seigneur. _

_Ses mains ne tremblaient pas, pas plus que sa voix. Il n'avait pas encore été puni par le maître. Tous ceux qui l'avaient été, tremblaient. Tous ceux qui l'avaient été, avaient peur._

- _Est-ce qu'un de mes lieutenants t'a dit de la faire ?_

- _Non, mon Seigneur._

- _Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, jeune et bête Severus ?_

- _Parce qu'il était un rebelle, c'était un traître, un espion du ministère._

- _N'était il pas un de mes serviteurs ?_

- _Si, mon Seigneur._

- _Alors c'était à moi de le tuer. Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai dit de faire, jeune et bête Severus, enfant ignorant.  Oses tu supposer que tu sais ce que je veux faire à mes serviteurs ? _

- _Non, mon Seigneur. _

_Le Seigneur Sombre soupira. Il devenait impatient à la vue de ce jeune homme arrogant, confiant et de son manque de peur repoussant._

- _On dirait que tu as trop de temps à... tuer, et rien pour t'occuper. _

_Deux hommes de main masqués et sans nom s'avancèrent, comme si cette réplique était un signal. _

- _Mes enfants, veillez à ce que le jeune et bête Severus apprenne à se contrôler. _

_Ils y veillèrent _

_Ses hurlements faisaient écho à ceux de l'espion. Son sang qui goûtait par terre était de la même couleur. Sa douleur était la même._

- _Ah, Severus, apprends à faire ton travail. Seulement ton travail._

_Et sur ce le Maître sortit._

_Le Seigneur Sombre n'a jamais su distinguer les intentions_, pensa amèrement Severus. Il reprit une gorgée de son Bloody Mary, en remerciant les Elfes de maison qui savaient obéir sans poser de questions. 

Sa main rencontra une autre cicatrice, un autre souvenir émergea, toujours aussi frais et aussi douloureux, comme si…

- _Les cicatrices ont des souvenirs, Severus. _

_Il avait quelques années de plus, maintenant. Il connaissait vraiment toutes les règles les écrites, les sous-entendues, et les non dites que tous les autres mangemorts suivaient. _

_Il avait atteint le sommet de son rang. Il devait passer un test avant de pouvoir accéder au niveau suivant. _

_Mais le test n'était pas une dissertation. Un mangemort s'améliore avec l'expérience, avec de nouvelles capacités. Les mots ne pouvaient pas le sauver. Rien ne pouvait le sauver maintenant. _

- _Nous utilisons nos cicatrices comme album photos. On peut toutes les suivre et sentir nos vies bouger et s'enfuir sous nos doigts. _

_Elle toucha du bout des doigts quelques cicatrices sur sa poitrine, geste très intime. Elle était un vampire, et adorait faire les leçons qu'elle donnait à la fois douloureuses et sexuelles. Il était déjà nu aujourd'hui. Il pouvait dire que ce moment allait être rapide et douloureux. _

_            - Tu peux les sentir, Severus ?_

_Elle prononçait son nom comme s'il était un péché : à la fois simplement et doucement, tirant en longueur. _

- _Tu peux sentir ma vie sous tes doigts ?_

_Elle mit la main du jeune homme sur son sein à l'endroit où aurait dû battre son cœur, si elle était vivante et s'il n'avait pas été arraché. Il y avait la marque d'un pieu à cet endroit. Un chasseur y avait un trou et lui avait extrait le cœur. Elle le gardait dans une boîte en fer dans sa chambre avec le scalp de ce chasseur. Elle lui avait raconté l'histoire de nombreuses fois. _

- _Je peux la sentir._

_Elle rie d'un rire si profond et grondant qu'il pouvait le sentir courir de ses doigts jusque dans son corps. Un rire lascif. Tous ses rires étaient lascifs._

- _Dans la cicatrice ou dans mes histoires ?_

- _Dans tes histoires, admit-il._

- _C'est ce que nous sommes obligés d'apprendre aujourd'hui, Severus._

_Elle mordit sa lèvre avec un air joueur et entra dans la chambre. Cette chambre contenait les cobayes pour chaque leçon. Il y en avait un nouveau chaque jour ils ne pouvaient généralement pas durer très longtemps. La vampire attira une vague silhouette enchaînée. Celle-ci se tapit le plus loin possible de Severus, à l'autre bout de la chaîne. _

- _Voila ton enfant._

_Ils désignaient toujours leurs cobayes sous le nom d'enfant. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne s'adressait pas à Severus. La prisonnière était couchée en chien de fusil, position protectrice, comme si se rendre la plus petite possible la rendrait invisible._

- _Mère ?_

Il laissa de côté ce souvenir aussi vite que possible. Cette cicatrice particulière était comme un dessin sur son torse. Lui et sa mère étaient connectés, ils pouvaient sentir la douleur que ressentait l'autre. Il avait senti sa cage thoracique se déchirer et s'ouvrir et chaque côte se briser et se séparer, bien qu'aucun mal ne lui avait été fait. Il avait cicatrisé.

Sa mère non. On lui avait fait oublier et on lui avait soigné ses blessures, et on lui permit de rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait toujours des cauchemars, cependant. 

Il fit courir ses mains sur ses reins. Il y avait quelques unes des pires. Il y avait celles qui faisaient hurler les gens. Ce n'étaient pas des cicatrices. C'était pire.  Pire. Il refusait de se rappeler de celles-là. De les reconnaître. 

Une nouvelle série de cicatrices attira son attention. Elles étaient une distraction bienvenue. 

Cette série dansait sur son poignet, qui ressemblait de façon moqueuse aux coupures qu'on se fait pour attirer l'attention ou pour prendre sa propre vie. Elle étaient connectées, entremêlées comme un bracelet ou un tatouage. Ces cicatrices avaient des jumelles, une autre série sur un autre poignet un poignet qui appartenait à… 

_Narcissa Malefoy. Lucius s'était amusé à les enfermer dans un petit placard pour essayer de les faire – comment avait il dit cela ? – ''de créer un meilleur fils qu'elle n'en a été capable !'' Drago était né deux semaines en avance, un kilo cinq en dessous du poids normal et aussi pâle de peau et de cheveux  (ou aussi beau, comme le pensait l'infirmière) qu'un nuage. Lucius avait supposé que comme Severus et sa femme avaient l'air pareil, tout les deux solides et terre à terre, minces mais forts, ils pouvaient faire un enfant qui serait plus que de la brume._

_Il les avait enfermés là pendant un mois, sans eau et sans nourriture. Ce n'était pas un problème, tous deux savaient manier leurs baguettes. Ils ne souffraient pas ensemble, car ils avaient été des amis paisibles pendant leur scolarité à Poudlard et ils trouvaient la conversation de l'autre facile et agréable. _

_Severus avait gardé le compte des jours d'enfermement en faisant une petite entaille sur son poignet chaque jour passé là-dedans. Narcissa, qui ne voulait pas le voir souffrir seul, avait fait le même.  _

Severus sourit en voyant la dernière marque un grand cœur fait dans l'espace entre les premières entailles et les dernières. Narcissa avait fait cela le jour où ils avaient été relâchés. 

_Severus dessina sur son poignet une rose toute simple. Elle l'embrassa fraternellement sur la joue quand elle la vit. Lucius était invisible mais observait probablement. Severus l'avait fusillé du regard quand il avait vu ce qui était maintenant gravé dans sa peau. Ses contours se remplissaient de sang, ce qui lui donnait l'apparence d'être dessiné au feutre, et pas au couteau. Il ne l'avait pas regardé méchamment  longtemps, et l'embrassa sur le front. Il savait que c'était juste une autre cicatrice à couvrir. _

L'enfant conçu ce mois là fut mort-né. Severus avait gravé un éclair au centre du cœur, sur son poignet. La pointe du couteau n'était presque pas aussi douloureuse que le fait qu'il avait eu une fille, et qu'elle était morte avant qu'il ait pu voir ses yeux.

_Les cicatrices ont des souvenirs, Severus._ _On peut toutes les suivre et sentir la vie bouger et s'enfuir sous nos doigts._

-----------------------------------------------------

Voila ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui !! Prochain chapitre après demain !!

Bien, après tous ces chapitres, vous savez quoi faire ? Toujours pas ?????????  *soupir* Bin il faut reviewer !!!!! C'est tout simple !

MERCI !!!

Bisous, à la prochaine,

Ripper…


End file.
